Birds
Birds are animals belonging to the Aves class. They all have wings and a beak and most of them can fly, although some can not. A great many Muppet birds have appeared over the years, the most notable being Big Bird, Sam the Eagle, and Camilla the Chicken. Some recurring types of birds have included Penguins, Chickens, Flamingos, Parrots, Pigeons, and Ducks. Index Birdannouncer.jpg|A. Ligator Alarmclockbird.jpg|Alarm Clock Bird Alfonso D'Bruzzo I Go To Rio.jpg|Alfonso D'Bruzzo SSAlfredMallardDuck.jpg|Alfred Duck Armstrong-cropped.jpg|Armstrong the Chicken Hawk Athena.jpg|Athena Bigbirdmirror.JPG|Baby Big Bird Baby Tree Creature.JPG|Baby Tree Creature Bernice.jpg|Bernice the Pigeon 505 James Coburn TL-2.jpeg|Betsy Bird Followthatbirdie84.jpg|Big Bird BIRDcitykids.JPG|Bird Birddancers.jpg|Bird Dancers Dog and bird pirate.jpg|Bird Pirate BirdnardoBirdaluchi.jpg|Birdnardo Birdolucci Birthdaybird.jpg|The Birthday Bird BlackRooster.jpg|Black Rooster BlueJay.jpg|Blue Jay Borogoves.jpg|Borogoves Camilla.jpg|Camilla SheWasOneoftheEarlyBirds.jpg|Canary Pelican.JPG|Carol Croon 321 robin chicken.jpg|Chick Sesamechickens.jpg|Chickens Character.chistmasturkey.jpg|The Christmas Turkey MCC-Screengrabs-Turkey.jpg|Christmas Turkey Claudiabird.jpg|Claudia Bird Clive the Kiwi.png|Clive the Kiwi ForcryingoutloudBird.jpg|Clyde Cockatoo.png|Cockatoo Crow.jpg|Crows Mpiece.oneflew.jpg|Cuckoo DaddyDodo.jpg|Daddy Dodo DavidFinch.jpg|David Finch DocOwl.jpg|Doc Owl Character.dodo.jpg|Dodo Donnydodo.jpg|Donnie Dodo OhreallyBird.jpg|Doris Doves.jpg|Doves Sesameduck.jpg|Ducks Righton Bird.JPG|Duke Earl.E.Bird.png|Earl E. Bird TheMuppetsKitchenWithCatCora-Episode2-TheEarlyBird.jpg|The Early Bird Character.ericparrot.jpg|Eric the Parrot Fatima.jpg|Fatima Fletcher Bird.png|Fletcher Bird Gawky Birds.JPG|Gawky Birds Grannybird.jpg|Granny Bird Ebmonster4.jpg|Green Bird Guffrey the Vulture.jpg|Guffrey the Vulture Gulliver-seagull.jpg|Gulliver RossParrot.jpg|H. Ross Parrot Hallie from anney.jpg|Hallie Duck Harold-cropped.jpg|Harold Character.harrytheduck.jpg|Harry the Duck WhatdyasayBird.jpg|Harvey AnimalShowS3-Hummingbird.jpg|Harvey the Hummingbird 3139g.jpg|Henny Drummschtick Herman Bird.jpg|Herman Bird HickoryDickoryDuck.jpg|Hickory Dickory Duck Hilaryowl.jpg|Hillary the Owl 90shoots.jpg|Hoots the Owl Hortense the Hornbill.jpg|Hortense the Hornbill Hottybotty.jpg|Hottybotty Hen Character.indigo.jpg|Indigo AnimalShowS3-Flamingo.jpg|Julie the Flamingo Julius the Spoonbill.jpg|Julius the Spoonbill KennerBird2.jpg|Kenner Gooney Bird AnimalShowS3-SecretaryBird.jpg|Kyle the Secretary Bird TwinBeaks-Laura.jpg|Laura Leobirdelli.jpg|Leo Birdelli Character.leonardbirdseed.jpg|Leonard Birdseed Lester-cropped.jpg|Lester McBird Lindbergh jhh.jpg|Lindbergh 0218 Little Bird.jpg|Little Bird Logbird.jpg|The Log Bird Lucky the duck.jpg|Lucky the Duck Lydia the Ostrich.png|Lydia the Ostrich Madamechairbird.jpg|Madame Chairbird Mamaduck.jpg|Mama Duck Mama Tree Creature.JPG|Mama Tree Creature Mariedodo.jpg|Marie Dodo OhboyBird.jpg|Mel Ming-Peacock.jpg|Ming Msfinch.jpg|Miss Finch AnimalShowS3-Albatross.jpg|Molly the Albatross Mommydodo2.jpg|Mommy Dodo Morton.jpg|Morton the Elephant Bird Mr. Warble.JPG|Mr. Warble MrsFeatherington.jpg|Mrs. Featherington Nani.JPG|Nani Bird Rc2.jpg|Nutty Bird Papa_Tree_Creature.JPG|Papa Tree Creature 4187b.jpg|Pelican TheMuppets-(2011)-Finale-Penguins.jpg|Penguins Peter and paul.jpg|Peter and Paul Pigeon.jpg|Pigeons Pigeon-Sisters.jpg|The Pigeon Sisters PlacidoFlamingo.jpg|Placido Flamingo Poco Loco 1448.jpg|Poco Loco Photo-not-available.png|Polly Piper Quackers.jpg|Quackers Quetzal.jpg|Quetzal the Tropical Bird Ralph.JPG|Ralph the Robin Character.ralphie.jpg|Ralphie Bird.jpg|Red Bird Therobin1.jpg|The Robin Ewbirds-interview.jpg|Robins Character.ronaldduck.jpg|Ronald Duck Mpiece.sunrises.jpg|Rooster Royal Birds.jpg|Royal Birds Sam02.jpg|Sam the Eagle Ewbeach-interview.jpg|Seagull Seedy bird.jpg|The Seedy Birds YouknowBird.jpg|Shirley SkipSquawk.png|Skip Squawk Snowbirds.jpg|Snowbirds Nutty Bird EdSullivanShow.png|Sour Bird Stevenson.jpg|Stevenson the Parrot Rooster.JPG|T.R. Character.taylorturkey.jpg|Taylor the Turkey Terrencemcbird.jpg|Terrence McBird ESC-toucan.jpg|Toucan Turkeyshow.jpg|The Turkey SesameTurkey.jpg|Turkey Character.turkeyconductor.jpg|Turkey Conductor Uncleslim.jpg|Uncle Slim Honeydew_and_Goose.png|Untitled Goose Game goose Character.winny.jpg|Winny Winstonwoodpecker.jpg|Winston the Woodpecker Birds from Around the World Abelardo-reciclando sized.jpg|Abelardo from Plaza Sésamo Arthur_the_bird.jpg|Arthur from Sesame Street (Japan) Buhfelifilu.jpg|Buh from Sesamstrasse Bubo owl Barrio Sesamo.jpg|Bubo from Barrio Sésamo Vlcsnap-2012-06-10-18h01m09s98.png|Caponata from Barrio Sésamo Claribelle.jpg|Claribelle from Sesame Tree Zhimajie.jpg|Da Niao from Zhima Jie Elwood.png|Elwood from The Furchester Hotel MrsFlappingham.png|Mrs. Flappingham from The Furchester Hotel Garibaldo1.jpg|Garibaldo from Vila Sésamo Haneen&kareem.jpg|Kareem from Hikayat Simsim IftahYaSimsim-Melsoon-(2015)-BirdsGallery.png|Melsoon from Iftah Ya Simsim Minik Kus SUSAM SOKAGI.JPG|Minik Kuş from Susam Sokağı Paco-cropped.jpg|Paco from Plaza Sésamo Pino2003.jpg|Pino from Sesamstraat Poupas_Head.JPG|Poupas from Rua Sésamo Quackmores.png|Mr. and Mrs. Quackmore from The Furchester Hotel Tiffy2.jpg|Tiffy from Sesamstrasse ToccataGroving.jpg|Toccata from 1, Rue Sésame Turbotheo.jpg|Turbo Theo from Sesamstrasse Groups Board_of_Birds_2.png|Board of Birds FollowThatBird-Dodos.png|The Dodos Birds.JPG|''The Muppet Show'' episode 206 BirdsintheTrees.jpg|Birds in the Trees 302 gonzo birds.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 302 Take a Chance on Me.JPG|Several birds singing "Take a Chance on Me" Twobirds.jpg|Little Bird and Poco Loco SSBirds1.jpg|Birdland Birdfamily33.jpg|Granny Bird visits Nani Bird and Baby Big Bird Bluebirds.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' Divorce-Birds.png|"The Bird Family" File:TMS 424 birds.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 424 309-16.jpg|Liberace's Concert for the Birds Ewbirds.jpg|Elmo's World: Birds 3144w.jpg|"Let's Lay an Egg" TMS510-10.jpg|"The Little Shepherd" ThatsCooperation.png|"That's Cooperation" 4823a.png|Episode 4823 AnimalShowBirds.jpg|''The Animal Show'' episode 326 Illustrated and Animated Bagshotbird.jpg|Bagshot Bird Bartholemew.jpg|Bartholomew Bird Bathbird.jpg|Bathsheba Bird Becca_Bird.JPG|Becca Bird Berthabird.jpg|Bertha Bird Holly Bird and Billy Bird.JPG|Billy Bird Birdfamily.jpg|Bird Family Buddy_bird.JPG|Buddy Bird BunscombeBird.jpg|Bunscombe Bird Coleridgethealbatross.jpg|Coleridge the Albatross Harriet Goose.JPG|Harriet Holly Bird and Billy Bird.JPG|Holly Bird Maxwell_Bird.JPG|Maxwell Bird WandChase-Bird.png|Bird-Lady See also * "This Song Is for the Birds" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Character Types